The Legend of Zelda  Ai's Story
by VaatiXAi
Summary: Ai is missing Vaati. Will she see him again?
1. Chapter 1

I waited at the entrance of Hyrule Castle Town for Zelda to return with Link.

"Hurry up!" Shouted a playful voice.

I stared into the distance and spotted two figures; both had blonde hair. One wore a pink dress while the other wore a green tunic. It was Zelda and Link.

" 'Bout time!" I whined.

"Sorry we took so long, Ai." Zelda giggled, "But Link took AGES to get ready."

Link groaned.

"Aw, cheer up, Link!" I smiled, "We might get to see the swordsman competition!"

"I didn't get into it AGAIN, remember?" Link sighed, "Because of my stupid sensei!"

"Hey, Link!" I giggled, "We get to watch people who suck at fighting even more than you do!"

"Gee, thanks!" Link rolled his eyes, "That made me feel SO much better…"

"Ai," Zelda gave me a little shove, "Quit teasing him!"

Link looked at me and poked out his tongue so I did it back. Link and I were like brother and sister; we'd stick up for each other but at the same time, annoy the hell out of each other.

"Hurry up, you two!" Zelda cried, "It's already started!"

"Sorry!" Link and I called in unison.

We caught up to Zelda and sat down on the top seat.

"I wonder who it is this year…" Zelda thought aloud.

I remember, five years ago, when Vaati was in this championship…

"…It was my fault that Vaati did these things…" Ezlo bowed his head in shame.

"M-master." Vaati looked up in shock as the curse on Ezlo was broken.

Vaati also turned back to his Minish form. Tears formed in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Master!" Vaati sobbed, "Please forgive me!"

Vaati explained everything to Ezlo and why he stole the cap.

He waddled off towards the door with Ezlo.

"Wait!" I cried.

Ezlo and Vaati stopped and tuned to face me. I walked up to Vaati and pressed a leaf charm in his hand.

"Take this." I whispered as I closed his hand.

Vaati gave a warm smile.

"It's my lucky charm! Be sure to bring it back to me." I winked.

"I will!" Vaati waved goodbye as he, Ezlo and the door disappeared.

Ever since I first met Vaati, I had feelings for him I could not get rid of. I wonder if I will ever see him again…

"Ai! Ai!" Zelda grabbed by both shoulders and shook me like a rag doll.

"Hmn?" I turned and looked blankly at her. She had a big grin on her face.

"Did you see that?" She squealed, "That was so AWESOME!"

"Uh…y-yeah," I nodded, "I did…"

"Ai?" Zelda gave me a worried look, "Are you okay?"

"Maybe she's sick…" Link felt my forehead.

"I'm fine!" I smiled.

"Maybe she's thinking about her BOYFRIEND!" Link teased.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I glared at Link.

See what I meant with the whole 'brother and sister' thing?

"Oh come on!" Link chuckled, "I know you had like the BIGGEST crush on Vaati!"

"Link! Don't be an asshole!" I blushed.

"See? See? You're blushing!" Link laughed.

"Shut up!" I punched Link, who was still laughing.

"Okay, that's enough." Zelda got between us to stop any more fighting.

"Let's go to the castle!" Zelda suggested, "Well, I have to anyway…"

"Yeah!" I agreed, "I want to watch the Award Ceremony!"

We walked out the north gate, across North Hyrule Field and into the castle garden. Minister Potho waited for us at the entrance of the castle.

"Princess Zelda!" He cried, "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"Quit worrying!" Zelda growled, "I only went to the Picori Festival!"

Potho sighed and looked at Link and I.

"Thanks for bringing Zelda back." He smiled, "You can stay and watch the Award Ceremony if you want."

"Thank you." I bowed.

"No. Thank YOU!" He bowed back.

I sat on the ground by myself and picked at some clovers, waiting for the Ceremony to begin.

'I wonder if he'll come back…' I looked at the sky, "Tch! Yeah right!"

I looked at the ground and started playing with the clovers again.

"Huh?" I looked in my hand, "Oh, wow! A four-leafed clover!"

I made a wish. I know it's supposed to bring you good luck but I chose to believe the tale of it giving you one wish. I looked at my watch.

"Still thirty minutes 'til the Ceremony…" I mumbled.

"Ai!" Link ran and sat down next to me, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine!" I gave an assuring smile.

"No you're not." Link became serious, "You've been so depressed lately!"

"No I haven't!" I complained.

"You can't hide it from me!" Link waved a finger, "Talk to me if you need to! I'll listen!"

I stayed silent and looked at the patch of clovers in front of me.

"You miss him, don't you?" Link put an arm around me, "Look, I'm sorry I teased you about it."

"It's fine…" I looked at him, "I deserved it…"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't."

"…" I looked at the sky.

At that moment, the sound of trumpets rang through the air.

"It's starting!" Link and I scrambled to our feet.

"Let the Ceremony commence!" Potho announced, "Champion Kenji you may approach the sacred blade!"

A man, apparently named Kenji, walked through the entrance of the garden, stood in front of the Picori Blade and got down on one knee.

The King of Hyrule came out of the castle holding a sword.

"Champion Kenji," He held the blade in front of him, "Please accept this blade."

A lot of other things happened and the Ceremony was over. I left the garden and began walking through the field.

"Ai!" Link called, "Where are you going? The town is that way!"

"I'm not going back to town." I whispered.

"You're going to the Minish Woods again, aren't you?" Link frowned, "Ai! This isn't healthy!"

"What do you care about it?" I snapped.

"I know you really miss Vaati," Link gave me a sad look, "But you have to move on!"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" I yelled, "I can't just get over him!"

"Ai…"

"I love him!" Tears made their way down my face, "And it hurts!"

Link gave me a hug to comfort me.

"Don't cry…" He hugged me tighter.

"I'm not crying!"

"Then why is my shirt getting wet?"

"It must be raining…"

"You'll get to see him again…" Link assured me.

"And how do you know that?" I wiped my eyes, "You can't see the future!"

"I just…" Link sighed, "…have a feeling…that it'll happen…"

"You're just saying that to make me feel better!" I sobbed.

"No I'm serious!" Link whined, "Anyway, let's go home."

Link and I walked back to his house. I'm staying there because I don't have a home. I'm an orphan. Anyway, we walked through the door to find Grandpa sitting at the dining table.

"Where have you two been?" He asked, "And why are you crying, Ai?"

"N-no reason…" I stuttered and ran upstairs.

I lied in my bed, crying into my pillow. Downstairs, I heard Link and Grandpa whispering. I guess they were talking about me. I heard footsteps going up the stairs and towards me. A warm hand placed itself on my shoulder.

"I've never seen you this upset…" I heard Link's voice, "I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." I whinged in my pillow.

"Hey, Ai." Link smiled, "Tomorrow, Zelda's having a party, you want to come?"

"…"

"You're invited." He sang, "And there will be cake and balloons…"

"…"

"Not just any balloons…" Link giggled, "HELIUM balloons."

"…really?"

"Yes really." Link hugged me again, "Come down to dinner."

"I'm not hungry…" I pouted and my stomach growled.

"Your stomach disagrees." Link laughed, "Come on! We're having pizza!"

After a while, Link finally convinced me to go downstairs and have dinner. After dinner, I stood up and began collecting the plates.

"I'll do that." Link took the plates from me, "You go and have a shower."

"Oh my god, Link…" I rolled my eyes, "You're being a suck-up today, aren't ya?"

"Just go and have a shower!" He ordered.

I walked up to the towel cupboard, grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom. After a nice, warm shower, I slipped into a nightgown and crawled into bed.

"Will I ever get to see you again…" I whispered, "…Vaati?"

My eyes finally closed and I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"I will always love you…" Vaati whispered as he held me in his arms.

"I love you too…" Tears streamed down my face.

Vaati let go of me and took a step back. He began to fade away.

"VAATI!" I screamed trying to reach him.

I failed and he completely disappeared.

"Ai! Ai!" A voice yelled, "Ai, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. My face was wet with tears. Link and Grandpa were standing over me with sad looks on their faces.

"Ai…" Link attempted to hug me.

"I'm fine…" I pushed him away.

"No you're not okay!" Link forced a hug on me.

I broke down in tears. Link held me tighter; his eyes were red from crying.

"I'm sorry…" Link sniffled.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked.

"For not being a better brother…"

"What are you talking about?" I laughed through my tears, "It's not your fault that I can't get over him…"

Link let out a sigh.

"Let's get ready for that party!" I forced a smile, "What time was it at?"

"Two o'clock…" Link answered, "We still got four hours."

"Well, we could—"

"Ai…" Link interrupted me, "Stop pretending."

"What do you mean 'stop pretending'?" I laughed.

"I mean you shouldn't keep it all bottled up," Link explained, "And pretend everything is okay."

"…" My smile slowly faded, "…you're right…I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologise!"

"B-but—"

"No 'buts'!" Link waved a finger in my face, "Remember, if you need to talk to someone…"

"Thanks."

"No problem." Link smiled, "You ARE my little sister…"

"Right."

~3 hours later….

"Ai!" Link called from downstairs, "Time to get ready! Party's in an hour!"

"Okay!" I called back, "Uh, Link?"

Link came running upstairs, "What is it, Ai?"

"What should I wear?"

Link went over to my cupboard and opened it. He dug through the clothes and pulled out a long, pink, glittery dress.

"How about this?" He suggested.

"Yeah." I nodded, "But Link, you shouldn't go through a girl's cupboard. You'll never know what you'll find in there."

"Pfff! What haven't I seen?" Link smirked.

"Hey, Link?" I squeezed the dress, "Remember that day…eight years ago?"

"Of course I do!" Link grinned, "I found you, in the field, all by yourself. Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to say…" I looked at my feet, "Thank you…for everything…"

"Why that all of a sudden?" Link chuckled.

"No reason…" I hugged Link, "You're the best big brother I've ever had."

Link looked at my watch.

"Oh shit!" He exclaimed, "Ten minutes 'til the party!"

We rushed to get ready. By the time we were ready we had five minutes to get there.

I strolled down the stairs, the hem of my pink dress following behind me. My long, brown hair tied into a ponytail that slowly swayed.

"How do I look?" I asked Link.

"You look…" Link smiled, "…amazing."

"You look nice too!"

Link was wearing dark green jacket and a pair of jeans.

"Grandpa!" Link called, "We're leaving now!"

"Have fun!" Grandpa called.

Link and I wandered through the busy town, into North Hyrule Field and into Hyrule Castle. Zelda was waiting for us at the door. She was wearing a long, strapless, red dress, her hair tied in a plait.

"You two look AWESOME!" She squealed, "Come on in!"

We walked into the large decorated hall. About thirty other people were there including the King and Potho. We finally reached the courtyard where the Picori Gate opened, five years ago. I suddenly felt sick.

"I need t-to go…" I turned and ran out the castle, across Hyrule Field and into the Minish

Woods.

I fell into a sobbing heap on the ground. My head hurt, my eyes hurt, and, most of all, my heart hurt.

"What is wrong with me?" I screamed as I pounded the ground with my fist, "Why am I so hopeless?"

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Vaati?" I cried as I turned around. It was Link.

"I'm sorry." He apologised, "I shouldn't have made you come to that party…"

"It's my fault!" I wailed, "Because I'm hopeless!"

Link slapped me across the face then held me in his arms.

"You are not hopeless."

"…" I was stunned by his reaction.

"You are amazing, beautiful, kind…" Link was silent for a moment, "…far from hopeless…"

I sniffled and cuddled closer to my brother. The one who was always there for me.

"Let's go home…" Link whispered.

"No." I shook my head, "Let's go back to the party."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Link and I went back to the castle. Zelda was waiting for us. She ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh you poor thing!" She cried, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay." I replied.

"I hope all goes well for you." Zelda almost suffocated me with her hugging.

"Link told me there were helium balloons here."

Zelda looked at Link and laughed.

"Really now?" She giggled, "Ohmygod Link! You're a tard!"

"Hey!" Link protested, "It got her to come!"

Laughs rang through the hall. I never felt so happy in my life. Just a short time to forget about my sadness. To forget about Vaati.

…To forget about Vaati…

~Somewhere else…

"I hope she gets this letter…" The young boy thought aloud, "I hope she'll be able to READ it! I've never been good at writing the human language…"

He laughed and dipped his gigantic feather into the gigantic ink pot and began writing on his gigantic piece of paper.

An elderly man walked into the room.

"What are you doing, child?" he asked.

"I'm writing a letter, Master," The young boy replied, "To someone I miss so very much…"

"Link!" I cried.

"What's wrong, Ai?"

"There's a big, friggin spider in the bathroom!" I whined.

"Get Grandpa to get rid of it!"

"But you're my big brother…" I gave him my puppy face.

"Ugh fine!" Link glared at me and grabbed the broom.

A few minutes later, he came out of the bathroom.

"There!" He pouted, "It's gone now."

"Thanks, Link!" I smiled.

"Welcome!"

"Link?" I looked up at him.

"Yes?" Link studied my expression.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"Where to?"

"The Minish Woods…."

"No!"

"Please?" I shot him a sad look.

"No."

"Why not?" I whined.

"You know exactly why!" Link snapped, "It will upset you too much!"

I looked at my feet.

"I-I'm sorry," Link stuttered, "I d-didn't m-mean to—"

"No," I cut him off, "You're right…"

"Hey, Ai!" Link attempted to lighten the mood, "Guess what day it is tomorrow~"

"…"

"Oh, come now!" Link folded his arms, "It's your birthday tomorrow!"

"…"

"Givin' me the silent treatment, are ya?" Link gave me a gentle punch in the arm that made me smile.

"You need to smile some more!" Link lectured me, "You've got a great smile!"

"Link?"

"Yeah?" Link looked at me.

"…can we go…" I paused, "…birthday shopping?"

"Sure!" Link laughed.

After shopping all day, Link and I arrived home, put the shopping away and collapsed on the couch. A small piece of paper fell on the floor.

"Huh?" I picked it up, "What's this?"

I stared at Link who just shrugged.

I slowly unravelled the piece of paper…


	3. Chapter 3

There was writing on it. It was very messy but I could still read it.

"What does it say?" Link stood up, "Is it a message from Grandpa?"

I read the letter aloud:

_To my dear Ai,_

_Meet me in the Minish Woods tomorrow at midday. I miss you very much and I need to see you. It's been five years I can't wait to see your face again. Please show up._

_Love,_

_Anonymous. _

"Who could it be?" I thought out loud.

Link gasped.

"No! It can't be!" He fell back onto the couch in shock, "Vaati?"

"What?" I grabbed Link by the shoulders and shook him hard, "Did you just say 'Vaati'?"

"Ai!" Link yelled, "Calm down! We aren't certain who it is yet. It could be a trap!"

"I'm going anyway!" I barked.

"Then I'm coming with you!" Link snapped, "If it is Vaati, Ezlo might be with him."

"Uhh…" I felt dizzy, "Li…nk…?"

Everything suddenly went black.

"Ai!"

"Sorry I'm late." I rubbed the back of my head.

"Better late than never…" Vaati shrugged, "I just really wanted to see you."

"I'm sorry," I hugged him, "But I can't stay for—"

"I know." He cut me off with a kiss on my nose.

"I shouldn't even be doing this behind my brother's back." I bowed my head in shame, "B-but I just c-can't stay away…"

Vaati didn't say a word. He just listened to me ramble on. I suddenly stopped.

"Uhh…sorry…" I nervously laughed, "Am I talking too much?"

"Not at all." Vaati shook his head and smiled warmly.

"We were just talking about the letter," I heard voices, "Then BAM! Ai suddenly passes out!"

I opened my eyes. Everything was a blur of colours at first. Then the haze cleared. Grandpa and Link were standing over me.

"Are you alright, Ai?" Grandpa felt my forehead.

"Y-yeah…" I still felt quite dizzy.

I stood up and stumbled backwards.

"Take it easy!" Link caught me before I could fall.

I dazedly looked up at him.

"You must be still quite shocked, huh?" Link stared into my eyes, "Do you need a drink or something?"

"No thanks." I shook my head.

"Did you see anything while you were passed out?" Link asked, "Like a dream or something like that?"

"J-just a memory." I nodded, "Nothing important."

I felt guilty. I had never told Link about secretly meeting with Vaati when he was our enemy. Should I have told him?

"What was this memory?" Link looked at me suspiciously.

Me and my big mouth.

'What should I say?' I thought.

"J-just about V-Vaati." I told him, "Nothing special…"

"You're not telling me something…" Link put his hands on his hips.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about?" I stuttered.

"Don't play dumb!" Link snapped, "We've been living together for eight years now! I can tell when you're hiding something."

"I-it's n-nothing!" Breathing became more difficult.

"Come on!" Link petted my head, "You can tell me anything!"

"Please don't hate me." I began to tremble.

Link folded his arms, "What is it?"

"Five years ago, when Vaati was…evil." I swallowed, "I…I loved him…"

"Is that all?" Link smirked.

"No…" I clenched my fists, "I would secretly m-meet up with him. I just couldn't stay away!"

"Oh." Link placed a hand on my shoulder, "Why the hell would I hate you for that?"

"Y-you don't hate me?"

"What's in the past is done!" Link smiled, "That was then. This is now."

"Thank you." I huddled closer to him, "You're a good big brother…"

"And you're a good little sister." Link kissed me on the forehead.

BEEPBEEPBEEP!

My phone rang loud.

"Ugh…" I groaned, "I'm trying to sleep!"

I answered it, "Hello….?"

"Hi it's me, Zelda," The person on the phone replied, "I heard from Link that you passed out…"

"Yeah I did…" I nodded.

"Goodness!" Zelda exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, trying to stay awake, "Uhh…did he tell you anything else?"  
>"No…" Zelda trailed off, "Why?"<p>

"No reason," I shook my head, "Just wondering…"

"Oh, wait!" Zelda cried, "He told me about that letter you got. That's creepy…"

I yawned.

"Oh shit!" Zelda whined, "Did I wake you? Sorry!"

"Don't worry about it!" I shrugged.

"Anyway, I have to go now," Zelda whispered, "I'm not supposed to be on the phone. But I needed to check up on you. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone and curled up under my nice, warm blankets and drifted off to sleep.

"Gah!" I screamed as I hit the ground.

"You're too weak." Shadow Link approached me and picked me up by the shirt, "Open your eyes."

I obeyed and forced my eyes open. I stared into his cold, blue eyes.

"P-please don't hurt me…" I said with no more than a sigh.

The shadow just laughed at my fear. He lifted my face up to his.

"Oh?" He smirked, "What's this mark?"

He grabbed my sleeve and yanked it down to reveal my bare shoulder. His fingers touched something. My scar. He had found the scar…

"Well, well…" Shadow Link smiled evilly, "Looks like your clan didn't die out after all."

He moved his lips close to my ear, "I shall make good use of you…"

"N-no…" I trembled, "No!"

An unknown force suddenly knocked the shadow back.

"Ah!" Shadow Link roared, "You!"

"Release her!" Were the last words I heard before I fainted.

I slowly opened my eyes but closed them again due to the sunlight shining in my face.

"Uhh…" I groaned.

"Are you alright?"

I managed to open one eye. I could make out a figure with long purple hair and a tunic to match. He gently dabbed my forehead with what appeared to be a damp washcloth.

I sat up and the blanket slid down to reveal that I was wearing nothing but bandages.

"A-ah!" I covered myself with the blanket, "W-w-where a-are my c-c-clothes?"

"Oh, sorry about that." The violet-haired boy smiled with embarrassment, "I treated your wounds and your clothes were dirty so I washed them."

I turned bright red.

"Don't worry," He laughed nervously, "I-I'm not s-some creepy pervert, if that w-what you're thinking…"

"No, of course not." I shook my head, "Um…thanks, for saving me…"

"It was nothing…" He laughed, "By the way, I'm Vaati."

"I-I'm Ai…" I stuttered.

I sat up, "Oh it was just a dream…"

I gently brushed my fingers along my shoulder. No. Not a dream. A memory. I glanced at my alarm clock. Four o'clock in the morning.

"I hope I didn't wake Link…" I whispered to myself, "He doesn't need to know about this."

I wasn't able to keep the secret meetings from Link but I had to keep this from Link.

"He must NOT know of this."

I fell back into my pillow and sighed. I tossed and turned but could not get back to sleep. I read a book until the sun rose. I got bored of reading so I tiptoed out onto the front veranda into the cold, blue morning.

"You're awake too?" I turned to see Link's smile that just seemed to warm the entire place.

"Uh…yeah." I nodded, "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either."

I touched my scar through my sleeve. I remembered how Shadow Link attempted to abuse my power. But Vaati came just in time to rescue me. I squeezed my sleeve.

"Are you okay?" Link glanced at me worriedly.

"Y-yeah just cold…"

"Goodness, Ai!" Link snapped, "Put a jumper on!"

"Good idea!" I ran inside and grabbed a jumper, "Link?"

"Mm?" Link just stared into the blue horizon.

"I'm still cold…" I shivered.

"You just want a cuddle." Link chuckled.

"Y-yeah…" I huddled close to Link as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Ai?" Link kissed my forehead, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course." I closed my eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything…"

I sighed, "Yes…"

The sun coloured the land as it rose.

"Let's go and have breakfast." Link suggested.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Are you SURE you're okay?" Link gave me a strange look, "You're not yourself."

"I'm fine!" I lied, "Just a little excited about today."

"Me too." Link smiled, "Oh! And happy birthday!"

"Thanks." I felt a surge of guilt well up in my stomach. 'Sorry Link, but it's better if you don't know…'

We ate breakfast then went to Hyrule Castle. As usual, Zelda was waiting for us at the door. She ran up to me and hugged me.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AI!" She squealed.

"You want to go shopping with us?" Link asked Zelda.

"Sure!" Zelda hugged me tighter, almost suffocating me, "Anything for little Ai!"

"Z-Zelda," I managed to say, "C-can't breathe…"

"Omigosh!" Zelda cried, "Sorry!"

She let go of me.

The three of us walked through the grassy field of Hyrule and into the busy Hyrule Town.

"What do we need…?" Link scanned the shopping list, "Bread, milk, eggs, lettuce…"

"So, Ai," Zelda ignored Link, "What are you going to do for your birthday?"

"Well, I was going to go to the Minish Woods…" I took a quick glance at Link, "…and check some things out."

"What things?" Zelda cocked her head to one side.

"Link!" I called over my shoulder, "Zelda and I are going to the bathroom. We'll be back!"

"Okay!" Link still stared at the shopping list. I guess was half-listening.

I grabbed Zelda by the sleeve and pulled her along with me to the toilets. I stopped inside and made sure nobody, especially Link, was eavesdropping.

"Promise me," I gave Zelda a serious look, "You won't tell Link."

"O-okay…" Zelda nodded, "Okay."

I grabbed my sleeve and pulled it down to reveal my scar.

"A tattoo?" Zelda gave me a funny look and touched the scar.

"No…" I shook my head, "It's a scar."  
>"Huh?" Zelda was beyond confused. She can be a bit dumb sometimes.<p>

"Okay…" I quickly glanced around again, "I am the last survivor of my clan."

"Your clan?" Zelda stopped for a second then something in her head suddenly clicked and she was shocked, "Ai! No way…"

"PROMISE me you won't tell Link." I pointed my finger at her, "You won't tell anyone!"

"Of course." Zelda bowed, "But why do you want to keep it a secret from Link? He's going to find out eventually…"

"I don't want to worry him…" I looked at my feet, "A lot of people are after me because of it."

"Oh…" Zelda comforted me, "That time when Shadow Link—"

"Ai! Zelda!" Link yelled from outside, "Hurry up!"

"Sorry!"

We went into the grocery store and bought everything on the shopping list.

"What time is it?" I asked.

Link looked at his phone, "Eleven o'clock. Still got one hour."

"Let's start walking now." I pointed in the direction of the Minish Woods.

"Okay." Link agreed.

"Can I come too?" Zelda whined.

"Sorry, Zelda," Link shook his head, "Not this time…"

"Okay…" Zelda sighed. She smiled at me and tapped the side of her nose.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

Link and I began walking to the Minish Woods. We were about halfway when Link stopped.

"Ai," He didn't turn around, "We need to talk…"

"About what?" I suddenly felt a knot in my stomach.

"When you and Zelda went into the toilets," Link explained, "What were you talking about?"

"Girl stuff." I rolled my eyes.

"It was something about Shadow Link." He became serious, "Did he try to kidnap you again?"

"It was nothing." I shook my head.

"Ai!" Link cried, "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"It's none of you concern!" I snapped, "It's nothing important."

"…" Link fell silent, "…I'm sorry…"

"No." I placed my hands on Link's shoulders, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean to snap…"  
>"Can you at least tell me what it is?" Link looked into my large, green eyes.<p>

"I'll tell you when the time is right." I tore away from his stare, "Anyway, we've only got five minutes until midday. Let's hurry!"

Link and I raced to the dark Minish Woods.

I looked at my phone, "One more minute until—"

I was cut off when I saw Link hit the ground.

"Link!" I screamed.

I slowly turned to see a Moblin with a spear. I quickly ran over to Link and shook him.

"Link! Get up!" I cried shakily, "Please!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Destined Reunion

"HEEELLLPP!" I screamed.

The Moblin drew closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. I heard a loud thump and I opened one eye. The Moblin was lying on the ground and standing in front of me was a boy with long violet hair and a purple cloak. He turned, knelt down to my level and smiled at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Y-yeah…I think s—" I paused. My eyes widened in shock, "Va…Va…Va..."

"It's been five years, Ai." The boy placed his hand on mine.

"VAATI!" I hugged him and nuzzled into his chest.

"I'm sorry…" Vaati held me tight, "…for making you wait this long…"

"I missed you so much!" Tears began to stream down my face.

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered.

"You're here!" I hiccupped, "You're really here!"

"Yes," Vaati smiled sweetly, "I'm here…"

"I…I…" I looked into his large, crimson eyes, "I love you, Vaati!'

"I…love you too and I have something for you…" Vaati searched his pockets for something. He pulled out a green leaf pendant, "Here. Happy Birthday, Ai."

"My lucky charm!" I beamed, "You remembered!"

"I didn't remember…" Vaati smiled and shook his head, "…I never forgot…"

"Thank you so much…" I whispered.

"Don't thank me…" Vaati held me in his arms.

"Ai!" A voice yelled from behind me. I turned around.

"Are you okay?" I ran up to Link and traced a wound on his arm, "You're hurt…"

"It's just a scratch." Link winced at the pain.

"No it's not!" I looked at him worriedly, "Let's get you home and bandaged up."

"Okay…" Link finally agreed.

"So sorry to disrupt this wonderful reunion…" A voice chuckled, "But I need to borrow the girl."

"W-who's there?" I looked around.

"Show yourself!" Link drew his sword.

"We won't let you get your hands on Ai!" Vaati held me in his arms.

The ominous voice chuckled. Then in a cloud of black smoke, a boy with dark purple hair appeared.

"Y-YOU!" I cried, "No! L-leave me alone!"

"Shadow Link…" Vaati and Link growled in unison.

"Oh so you all remembered me," Shadow smirked, "I feel honoured."

Link and Vaati just glared at him.

"Hmph. I don't have time for this." Shadow frowned, "The girl. Give her to me!"

"Never!" Vaati roared.

He ran at Shadow Link and cast his magic. Shadow dodged the attack with ease and launched an attack on Vaati, knocking him to the ground.

"V-Vaati!" I ran up to the injured Vaati, who could barely move.

"MY TURN!" Link yelled as he swung his sword at Shadow.

Once again, Shadow was able to easily evade the attack and knocked Link to the ground.

"Link!" I trembled.

Shadow approached me and grabbed my wrist.

"Let GO OF ME!" I snatched my hand away, "Leave me alone!"

"Hush, my sweet angel," Shadow stroked my hair, "You must come with me."

I glared at him.

"You must come with me," He continued, "Or your brother and your little boyfriend will die."

I trembled in fear. I didn't know what to do.

"F-fine. I'll go with you." I continued to glare at him.

"You're such a good girl." Shadow smiled and placed a kiss on my lips.

I sneered at him and wiped my mouth. Shadow placed a hand around my shoulders as the dark smoke swirled around us.

"A-Ai!" Link yelled and attempted to get up but he was too weak.

The smoke blocked my vision.

"Link! Vaati!" I cried.

"They can't hear you now…" Shadow smirked.

I whimpered quietly.

"Don't worry." Shadow petted me, "I didn't gravely injure them. I just hurt them enough to buy me some time to get to you."

"W-why do you need me?" I cried.

"I can't tell you, my dear." Shadow caressed my cheek, "…we're here."

The black cloud blocking my vision disappeared to reveal a dull room. I trembled a little.

"Hmph." Shadow dug his nails into my skin.

"Ah!" I yelped, making Shadow smirk.

"Heh. You're so weak." Shadow snorted, "I don't know why he needs you…"

"Who needs me?" I asked.

"Hmph." Shadow mumbled, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Tell me!" I yelled.

"Oh? Getting tough are we?" Shadow raised his eyebrows, "Yelling at me isn't going to get you what you want."

"Then I'll try a new approach!" I ran at him and attempted to punch him.

Shadow grabbed my wrist and threw me to the ground. I struggled to get up. Shadow walked towards me and pinned me down.

"Like I said," He smirked, "You're weak."

"G-get off me!" I attempted to wriggle free.

"No." Shadow laughed.

"Let me GO!" I snapped, "Or I'll—"

Shadow cut me off and kissed me.

"Or you'll what?" He snorted, "Glare me to death?"

"How dare you!" I growled, "You kissed me! How dare you!"

"You know you liked it." Shadow whispered in my ear.

He then released me. I didn't get up though. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"Why…?" I sobbed, "Why am I so weak?"

Shadow looked at me blankly, "I dunno…" He shrugged and walked away.

It wasn't the reaction I wanted. For some reason, I wanted him to hold me. I wanted him to comfort me…I wanted him to kiss me again.

"No!" I shook my head, "Agh! What am I thinking?"

I looked around and spotted an open window. I scanned the room to make sure Shadow wasn't there. I climbed up to the window and climbed out of it. I carefully climbed down. To my disappointment, Shadow was there, waiting for me.

"Where are you going?" Shadow folded his arms and smiled.

"I w-was getting some fresh air….." A dumb lie.

"Mhm….." Shadow didn't buy my lie, "And you needed to climb out the window to do so?"

I ran and didn't look behind me. I didn't need to. I knew he was chasing me. He appeared in front of me. I stumbled backwards and fell onto the ground.

"Please…" I whispered, "Let me go…I'm scared…."

Shadow looked at me blankly again.

"Please…" I pleaded.

"…" Shadow sighed, "I can't."

I buried my face in my hands. Shadow walked towards me and held me in his arms.

My eyes widened in shock.

"Shadow…?" I whispered.

Shadow suddenly stopped and quickly pushed me away.

"S-sorry…" He stuttered, "I…uhh….errr…."

"It's fine…" I mumbled.

"Ahem…" Shadow blushed and acted like himself again, "Dinner is in an hour. Be there or no food."

"Okay." I nodded.

I sat at the mirror and brushed my long, brown hair. I began singing softly. My forgotten lullaby from when I was small…

"Mama!" I giggled as I snuggled into her lap, "You're so warm!"

"Oh Ai," My mother laughed, "What a funny child you are!"

My eyes began to close. I let out a loud yawn.

"Okay," Mother stroked my forehead, "Sleep time."

She hummed my lullaby softly.

I stopped humming and placed my hairbrush on the table.

"Alright, Shadow," I stared into the mirror, "You can stop hiding now…"

Sure enough, I saw Shadow step into my doorway.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I…I…forget it…" Shadow walked away, "Dinner's ready."

I stood up and strolled down the winding stairs down to a large table set with a load of food and drinks.

"Good evening, my angel." Shadow raised his glass to me, "Come join me for dinner."

I cautiously sat down in a large chair.

"Please eat." Shadow smirked, "You look hungry."

I hesitated to grab a piece of bread on the plate near me.

"Don't be scared," Shadow laughed, "I didn't poison any of it if that's what you're thinking."

"I…uh…" I paused, "I'm not hungry…"

"Oh pfft! Don't lie!" Shadow snapped, "You are starving!"

I gave him a sad look.

Shadow walked up to me and hugged me.

"You miss your brother and Vaati, don't you?" He whispered.

"…" I stared at the patterned tablecloth.

Shadow sighed.

Tears once again welled up in my eyes.

"I wanna go home!" I wailed, "I want to see my brother!"

"Ai…" Shadow held me tighter, "You know I can't do that."

"But I—"

"I can't." Shadow cut me off.

"…" I pushed him away and stood up, "I'm going to bed."

I tossed and turned. I could not get any sleep. I found a pen and paper in my room. I sat at my desk and began writing:

_Dear Link and Vaati,_

_I know you're worried about me. Please don't worry about me anymore. I'm alive and well. Though I cannot see you at the moment, I can still write this letter to you. I love you Link and Vaati. I hope I get to come home soon._

_Love,_

_Ai_

_P.S. Don't write back._

I heard footsteps approaching my door. I quickly hid the letter under my pillow and pretended to be asleep. I heard the door open. I felt a figure moving towards me. I felt a hand stroke my forehead, followed by a kiss.

"I'm sorry…" A voice whispered in my ear.

The footsteps faded and my door closed. I opened one eye. I pulled the letter out from under my pillow. An eagle flew from the night sky and landed on my windowsill.

"Alright Ki," I petted her and handed her the letter, "Take this to Brother and Vaati."

Ki took my letter into her beak and flew off into the cold night.

"Ai?" A voice mumbled, "What are you doing?"

"I…" I sighed, "…couldn't sleep…"

"I see…" Shadow nodded and left my room.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't think he would buy it…" I thought aloud.

I stared out the window. Clouds passed over the pale moon. I heard the door open.

"You were there the whole time, weren't you?" I didn't turn around, "Right, Shadow?"

Shadow stared at me with a bank expression.

"He doesn't love you…." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" I turned to face him.

"Vaati…" He mumbled.

He turned and slowly walked away.

"You're just trying to bring me down…" I smirked, "But it's not going to work!"

Shadow stopped and turned around.

"Sure." He gave me an evil smile that gave me chills.

"Why am I here?" I asked, "What do you want from me?"

"I can't tell you." He sneered.

"Hmph!" I shoved him out of my room and slammed the door in his face.

Shadow tried to open the door. I slammed it again and pushed the desk to block it. I heard Shadow banging on the door.

"AI!" He roared, "OPEN UP!"

"NO!" I yelled back, "GO AWAY!"

The banging stopped.

I sighed.

Then I heard a strange sound. I realised the source of the sound and hid under the bed. The door exploded and splintered. I trembled under the bed and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a hand grabbed my ankle and pull me out from under the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Shadow standing over me. He sat on me and pinned my arms to the floor.

"Listen, Ai!" He growled, "I'm not going to put up with your shit!"

He leaned down. His lips close to my ear.

"And if you'll be good to me," He whispered, "I'll be good to you."

He dug his nails into my arms.

"Let go of me!" I whimpered.

Shadow slowly let go my arms and slid his hands under my back. He steadily lifted my upper body and pressed it against his.

"Get off of me!" I slapped him across the face.

"I said BEHAVE!" Shadow slammed my wrists into the ground.

I glared at him. I hate being powerless. I felt around for something. Anything. My hand brushed against some splintered wood. Of course. The shattered wood from the door. I wrapped my fingers around the piece. I stabbed Shadow's hand. He let go of my wrists and howled in pain. I quickly got up and ran out my bedroom.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Shadow roared.

I kept running I didn't look back. I was too scared. I could hear Shadow's footsteps following quickly behind me. I felt arms wrap around my waist. I cried out, hoping my cries would do something. Shadow threw me on the ground.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

Shadow slapped me across the face.

"Shut up!" He growled, "You're lucky you're still alive!"

"LET ME GO!" I screamed once more.

"I said shut up!" Shadow threw a punch.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for the pain. The pain never came. I opened my eyes. To my surprise, someone caught his punch. A man with red hair was staring at Shadow.

"You wouldn't go as far as to injure our guest, would you?" He squeezed Shadow's fist, making him wince.

"N-no…" Shadow looked away.

The man released Shadows fist. Shadow stood up and walked away. The man helped me to my feet.

"Th-thank you…" I mumbled, "Who a-are you?"


End file.
